This invention relates to a toy or game device and particularly one in which a plurality of light transmitting pegs may be assembled in various patterns or pictures. Light from a source behind the board means is transmitted through the pegs so as to enhance the beauty of the designs or pictures so formed. An assembly toy utilizing these concepts is presently made by the assignee of the instant application, namely, Hasbro Industries, Inc. and is sold under the trademark LITEBRITE. This toy utilizes a housing in which a light bulb is mounted such that light is transmitted through pegs disposed within a screen forming a top portion of the enclosure. While this game has high interest value and has proven to be highly successful, it would be desirable to be able to use an already available source of light such as sunlight or house lamps to illuminate the pegs, thereby eliminating the electrical requirements inherently necessary where a built-in light source is a part of the game.
It is accordingly a primary object of the present invention to provide a toy illuminating device of the above described general type in which a toy incorporated light source is not required and that light needed for the operation of the device may be utilized from otherwise available sources.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a toy illuminating device of the aforementioned type in which light incident upon a reflective surface is utilized as the illuminating light source.
A still further object of the present invention is the provision of a device of the immediately aforementioned type which additionally serves as a container suitable for the transport and storage of the pegs and associated art materials of such a toy.
These and other objects of the present invention are accomplished by the provision of a container base, the bottom surface thereof including an apertured board into or through which the several pegs necessary to form a particular pattern or design may project. The container base includes upwardly directed sidewalls which serve to create a shadow box effect and a top cover is slidably received thereby. In the use position of the toy, the cover is used to support the board in an upright acute angular position with respect thereto. That surface of the cover which is disposed upright in the use position is provided with a reflective surface such that light incident upon that surface is upwardly reflected to the board so as to be transmitted to the other side thereof by the light transmitting pegs. In this manner then, not only is the previous need for a separate light source eliminated, but a container, useful in the transport and storage of the toy, is simultaneously provided.
Other objects, features and advantages of the invention shall become apparent as the description thereof proceeds when considered in connection with the accompanying illustrative drawing.